Little Werewolf
by LordXwee
Summary: -Discontinued- Follows the life of little Teddy Lupin to and through Hogwarts, meeting friends and enemies along the way. Please R&R.
1. Diagon Alley

**MAJOR SPOILERS ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T READ DEATHLY HOLLOWS!!!  
-**Hello there! I'm LordXwee and this is my first Hp fic. About Teddy Remus Lupin at around the age of 10, preparing for Hogwarts. Please R&R, thank you!-

1

* * *

A young boy stepped into Ollivanders with a paper in his hand. He looked around nervously at the shelves of wands, not knowing what to do. He had a good deal of money, and getting a wand for his first year at Hogwarts was at the top of the checklist. He hoped that he could make his grandmother proud by going out on his own, but this idea he was thinking of regretting. 

"What can I do you for, my boy?" A man asked from the left of him.

Teddy looked over and saw Mr. Ollivander. "Oh, hi. I need help, um, getting my first wand."

"Alright! Follow me." Mr. Ollivander said to him. He walked over to one of the shelves as Teddy peered at the many wands. Mr. Ollivander glanced at Teddy, then at the shelves. "Well, what's your name by the way?"

Teddy looked at him and said, "Teddy...Teddy Lupin."

Mr. Ollivander saw Teddy look at a single wand on that shelf. He reached up, grabbed it, and handed it to Teddy. "'Ere, try this. It's a redwood with dragon heartstring, 10 and 3/4". It has a sense of braveness."

Teddy gulped and looked at the wand in his hands. He closed his eyes and began to focus. The boy swiftly moved the wand and a bright, brilliant streak of red came from it. Teddy smiled. "I think this is the one, Mr. Ollivander."

"Okay, come over 'ere and pay for it." Mr. Ollivander replied as he smiled back.

A few minutes later, Teddy walked out of Ollivanders, and looked down at his list. _'Flourish and Blotts' _it said, with numerous books written under it. Teddy walked around Diagon Alley and found the shop, going in it, then out it in a matter of minutes, with school books.

He looks down at the checklist and sees he has to go buy his robes at Madam Malkin's next. He enters the shop which was right next to where he was. In the front of the shop he sees a blonde-haired boy around his age. Teddy walks up to him. "Hi, my name's Teddy."

The blonde-haired boy looks at him and smiles. "My name's Keith. I'm shopping since I gotta go to Hogwarts."

"Me too!" Teddy said.

Keith looked at the light brown-haired boy, "Where's your mum and dad?"

Teddy stopped smiling. His heart dropped and he looked down at his feet. "They're dead. I was raised by my grandmother."

Keith embarrassingly looked at Teddy and said, "Oh I'm sorry...I should've-"

"No. It's ok," Teddy said. "...Can you keep a secret?"

"Yea, sure," Keith replied.

Teddy closed his eyes and focused on the color blue. Then, his hair changed blue. Keith gasped as Teddy changed back to his original color. "I can change my hair color to anything. Gram told me not to do it much though."

"Wow." Keith replied, shocked. Teddy smiled back. Then the two boys proceeded and bought their standard school robes. On the way out Keith went over to Teddy. "Hey Teddy, you know what House you want to be in?"

Teddy stood there for a moment. He hadn't thought about this much yet, but he really wanted to be like his father, or at least what he heard he was like. "Gryffindor."

"Cool, me too! Hope to meet you again." Keith replied as both boys seperated. Teddy visited a few more places and eventually came to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He ventured inside to find an owl. The shopkeeper looked up as a visitor entered the door and smiled at him, not shortly before going back to reading a book. Teddy walked and looked at all the owls as he came upon an unsually smaller owl. The shopkeeper once again looked up to him and said, "Don't know what wrong with that one. He's just so small...different from the others, ya know?"

The boy looked at the Tawny Owl and saw how sad it looked, thinking of how many people looked right past it, just because he was different. It reminded him a bit of himself, and his father. They were both werewolves, even though he was only a half-werewolf. Not many people were fond of them, almost all pushed them away from society. Being a half-werewolf wasn't as bad, for he didn't turn into a full werewolf, but got fidgety, more angry at the full moon. If anyone asked, he wouldn't have replied. Gram often worried about him, but he controlled well, even without much Wolfsbane potion. Teddy walked up to the shopkeeper and told him, "I'll take him."

The shopkeeper looked at him in confusion, and walked off to get a cage. He came back and put the owl into it. "It's a male, watcha going to name 'im?"

Teddy looked at the owl for a few minutes. "Gavin."

"Alirght...there's a whole care package thing ya can buy for starters, full of treats and food and what not. Going to buy that too?" The shopkeeper asked.

Teddy nodded as he grabbed the cage as the shopkeeper shuffled around to get a package. He came back, handed the package to Teddy. Then Teddy put the money on the desk and left. With his new wand, robes, friend, owl, among other things, he realized the checklist was completed and rushed back home.

* * *

So...how did you like it? Comments? Questions? Concerns? Please review!

LordXwee


	2. Seeing Past The Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or force J.K. Rowling to do anything under my control...really...I swear...  
**-(grabs plate of cookies) Ok people! If you have reviewed, or will review, you may take a cookie. It's chocolate chip. But you only get one if you review. So...r&r:)-

2

**

* * *

**

Young Teddy rushed in to his Gram's house with his newly bought stuff. Andromeda looked up as her grandson entered the door. He had messy light brown hair at the moment. He wore a crisp white t-shirt and some pants, holding an owl cage along with bags. She stood up from her chair and helped him carry his bags. He looked at her smiling, as she looked back at his hazel eyes, imagining her own daughter through this boy. Finally Teddy sparked up some conversation as he looked at his owl. "Look Gram! I got an owl!"

"I can see that, love. Does it have a name?" Andromeda asked.

"Yea. It's Gavin. The shopkeeper said no one wanted him since he was so small, so I took him." Teddy replied, still smiling. But Andromeda saw through this. You could tell slightly that in his eyes that there was sadness, because he felt similar to the small Tawny owl, being different then everybody. It made her sad to see her grandson like this, but he always tries to hide it. He really was a great kid, just had so much pain, without parents...

Teddy shuffled around a pulled out a wand. "Look Gram," Teddy said, "I got a wand too!"

"That's great. What kind is it?" Andromeda asked.

"Um...Redwood with a dragon heartstring. I think that's what Mr. Ollivander said." He replied.

_Redwood...Andromeda thought, wasn't that Remus's wand type? I can't say that for sure, I really never knew my son-in-law too much. The boy looked so much like his father it was slightly scary. The only thing that reminded her really of her Dora was that he was a metamorphmagi. _"That's good, love. Now go put this stuff in your room while I make you some lunch."

"Ok Gram." Teddy said as he grabbed all of his new things and headed up to his room. As he walked up the stairs, Gavin started to squawk. "It's alright buddy, I'll get you some owl food." Teddy walked up the wooden steps and made a left. He opened a door and walked into his room. It wasn't much, there was a bed to the right and a closet to the left of the room. The carpet was a dark blue color, so Teddy, with the help of his grandmother, painted the walls dark blue, with stars. Since he had the help of Gram, the stars seemed to twinkle and shine. They did form similar to the current night sky at night too. He set his bags down and put the owl cage on his bed. He found the care package and opened it. Teddy opened up the owl food and poured it into a compartment, and Gavin started to eat.

Teddy then ventured over to a small desk that was also in his room. He opened up a drawer and pulled out his Hogwarts letter. It read,

_Dear Ted Remus Lupin,_

_You have been selected to go to Hogwarts, a school for young wizards and witches. You need to arrive on Platform 9 3/4 by 10:45, for the Hogwarts Express leaves at exactly 11, and waits for no one. You will need school robes. Also textbooks for Herbology, (taught by new teacher, Prof. Longbottom), Potions, (taught by Prof. Slughorn), Transfiguration, (taught by Prof. McGonagall), Charms, (taught by Prof. Flitwick), Defense Against the Dark Arts, (taught by Prof. Vabor) History of Magic, (taught by Prof. Binns), and Astromony, (taught by Prof. Sinistra). You will also take flying lessons, and a broomstick will be provided. There are also 4 Houses and you will be sorted into one. _

_Headmaster Ferocitas_

Teddy read the letter a few times. _So, Teddy thought, they have a new headmaster. Ferocitas. That name sounds odd. There's a new Herbology teacher and Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher too. I hope I can meet up with Keith again. And that probably means going into Gryffindor. Courage, determination, and strength of heart. I have some of those qualities. _Teddy walked over to a mirror and focused on Gryffindor. Then, his hair color changed to gold and red. Teddy smiled then changed back to his light-brown hair color.

"Teddy, lunch!" Gram's voice called from downstairs. Teddy made sure Gavin had enough food and exited his room, going down the old wooden steps and entering the kitchen. Gram was sitting at the table and there was a plate with a sandwich on it laid out for him. He sat down at the table at began to eat the sandwich. Andromeda looked over and noticed he still had a little gold color left in his hair. She sighed and looked at him, "You've been changing your hair color again, haven't you?"

Teddy put down his sandwich and looked guiltily at her. "Yes," he said, as he changed the gold back to light-brown.

Andromeda sighed again, "You know what Teddy? It's ok. I'm not sure why I was restricting you to change your hair color. But it's your gift, and you should be able to use it freely."

Teddy smiled and changed to his favorite turquoise color, similar to how Tonk's was pink. Andromeda feebly smiled back, seeing him eat his sandwich with his turquoise hair, it pained her even more. It reminded her so much of Dora and her silly pink hair. But she didn't want to keep him from being happy, and certainly giving him the freedom he needed lifted his spirits. Again, like Dora, her chose turquoise as his hair color when he was two days old, like Dora using pink. She had lied when she said she wasn't sure why she was restricting him to keeping his hair light-brown. It reminded her so much...so much it could almost bring her to tears. Andromeda stood up and left the room, fleeing so the young boy couldn't see the past her own weak smile.

Teddy looked confused as his grandmother suddenly had stood up and left the room. He also was confused in his Gram's sudden change in heart about his hair. Something was wrong, it was too odd. He must not fret about it too much now, since he had to go to Hogwarts tomorrow actually. Teddy finished his sandwich and put his plate by the sink. As he walked up to his room, you could hear a faint sound of crying in the backround, something that he made an effort not to notice.

* * *

Alright, alright! That's chapter 2. I like either compliments or constructive critisim. And I still got a lot of cookies, take one for a review : )

LordXwee


	3. Goodbye Teddy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
-Hello everybody! I hoped you like chapter 2. As promised I'm bringing some of Harry into the story. I now have yummy MUFFINS for you if you review. :) Enjoy!-

3

* * *

Teddy was awoken next morning by Andromeda. "Teddy," she said, "I have a surprise for you before you go to Hogwarts. Hurry now and get dressed." And Teddy did so. He walked down the steps, tired, because he had been woken up so early. He looked up to see a great group of people there. He looked at all of the many faces in surprise, wondering why they were here. His hair was a brilliant shade of turquoise. As he woke up a bit more, he noticed who was there. His godfather Harry, with his wife Ginny and their kids were there. Also Harry's friend Ron, with his wife Hermione and their kids. Last he saw Victoire. Everybody went to him and congratulated him for almost going to Hogwarts. Teddy wandered through the crowd and met up with Victoire. She noticed him, and followed him into a quieter, more private room. 

"I didn't except all this really..." Teddy said.

"You know, we actually planned this awhile back. I couldn't wait to see you again." Victoire replied.

Teddy blushed, "Me either."

They both paused and then Victoire broke the silence, "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts either. Ya know, to find out my house and stuff?"

Teddy smiled back. "Yea. I hope I'm in Gryffindor." He paused for a moment and changed his hair color to the Gryffindor colors, gold and red. Victoire laughed as Teddy smiled, turning back to his favorite turquoise shade.

"I really like your hair turquoise. Much better then my red hair," she commented.

"But...I think your hair's pretty...no matter what color it is." Teddy said back. Victoire blushed a little a whispered a thank you. The pair didn't notice, but Harry and Andromeda were by the door. Harry smiled at the sight that his godson was happy once again. He looked over at Andromeda.

"Andromeda," Harry said, "You have told him, right?"

Andromeda looked back at Harry, "About what?"

Harry shot her back a stern look, "You know what I'm talking about."

"Well, he knows his parents died, left me to take care of him, and your his godfather-" Andromeda started before Harry interrupted.

"No! About how _why_ they died!"

"Harry, love. I have. I told Teddy that his parents did not die because they did something stupid and risky, they died because they fought to protect him, and everybody from evil. And when they died, they helped to protect all of the wizarding community." Andromeda said, as tears began to form at the corners of her eyes.

"Oh, no no. I'm sorry, I really should've brought this up...I-i-i just really had to know if he knew the truth. He does seem much happier now." Harry stammered.

Andromeda sighed as she used her hand to wipe away the new tears. Harry looked down at his feet, then glanced at the two children sitting in the other room. "I see Teddy might have a liking for Victoire." Harry said, changing the subject.

Andromeda smiled and also glanced at the two young children. "I see. Well now, Harry how are your kids doing?"

"Oh yes, quite fine," Harry said, "Can't believe James is two and Albus is almost one. I think we might have another..."

Andromeda had walked away then, going over to talk to Bill, who had brought Victoire. Harry stood there alone for a few minutes, before walking to stand by Ginny. Soon, the time was 10:25, and they decided to go. Teddy changed into his school robes now, and so did Victoire. Teddy grabbed his bags and followed Andromeda. Around twenty minutes later, the made it to the station. Teddy looked at all the signs.

"Gram," Teddy said, "Where's Platform 9 3/4?"

"Don't worry love," she replied, "Just follow me." Then Andromeda held Teddy's free hand as they gathered up speed, heading to collide with a column. Teddy screamed out, but they passed right through it. When they got their, Teddy was completely shocked. He looked around at all the other faces. Everyone looked back at him, noticing his unusual hair color of turquoise. Teddy looked behind him and saw Bill, now with Fleur and Victoire. He smiled, but wasn't satisfied as he scanned all the young faces. Then, someone from behind him came up and tapped him on the back. Teddy turned around to see Keith there, smiling.

"Hey, mate. Glad I found you." Keith said as he looked behind Teddy, "Who's that girl?"

"Oh, that's Victoire." Teddy replied, turning around. He signaled Victoire to come over here and she did.

"Hi, name's Keith." Keith said, extending his hand.

"Victoire." Victoire said as she shook his hand.

Keith looked at them and noticed all their luggage still over there. "You guys wanna come put that on the train?"

Both nodded and grabbed their seperate things. Keith led them through the crowd of many faces, and he helped them put their stuff someone. He looked back over to them, "You guys wanna sit by me on the train? Me mum gave me a nice bit of money for some sweets."

"Of course Keith," Teddy said, smiling. Victoire shyly nodded as she started to walk back to her parents. Teddy noticed this and followed her, to say goodbye. As Teddy got back he also had noticed Harry had came too, probably to see his grandson go away to Hogwarts. Teddy came up and smiled to see that he's here.

"Oh, look at zee 'ittle Teddy. I have not seen you!" Fleur said.

"Yea, I like the hair too." Bill said.

"And I can't believe you're going to Hogwarts already." Harry had said.

Teddy just smiled back at them not sure what to say. It was almost 11 now.

"Oh, Teddy, Victoire, the train is about to leave. You better get on." Andromeda told them. They both nodded as they again met up with Keith, waving back at everybody, smiling. They got on the train and sat in the seats, Keith and Teddy next to each other, leaving Victoire to sit on the other side alone. Keith looked out the window and waved to some people Teddy had not know, probably his parents. Then Keith turned back to Teddy and Victoire. "Don't worry, this will be fun. My brother's a Third Year Gryffindor. He's really funny. And he told me the Hogwarts Express ride is a cool first experience."

Neither Teddy or Victoire really said anything back, just sat back in the seats, waiting to see where this long ride would bring them.

* * *

Alright-y! Muffins for reviews this time! Everybody loves muffins. :) I hope you liked this chapter...

LordXwee


	4. And They're Sorted

-Alright alright! I hope everyone enjoyed your cookies and muffins. Now for everyone there's...brownies:) And yes, I know the aging of Victoire is off, but for this fanfic, let's change her age a bit, shall we? And thank you my reviewers, for reviewing. On with the chappie!-

4

* * *

The trip on Hogwarts Express flew by. Keith kept on talking about how great his brother was. He wasn't really paying attention. It wasn't that Keith was a bad guy or anything. It's just...he talked to much. Teddy found himself drifting away in thought. Sometimes he looked at Victoire, in a dazed sort of way, and when she made eye contact he turned away. Then the cart came by and Keith bought us all chocolate frogs. Soon enough, there was a commotion as Teddy turned to the window. Hogwarts was coming into view. Victoire smiled and so did Keith. Teddy was quite happy too, since he was hungry. A chocolate frog wasn't really good enough. Then, their door slided open to see two Slytherin guys there, probably either fourth or fifth years. They were twins, both with messy jet black hair and dark brown eyes. Keith sinked low into his seat as the two boys looked at Teddy. 

"Well, looks like we got a bunch of first years here." One said.

"Looks like we do, brother. Hey, ain't that the werewolf kid?" the other said, pointing to Teddy. Teddy looked at them angrily, because he really did not like the term, 'werewolf kid.'

"Shut up." Teddy said quietly.

Both laughed as one looked at Teddy. "You don't know who your talkin' to, now do ya?" One said. "My name's Pravus, and that Malum."

Malum looked at Teddy, "Someone told us about a freak who could change his hair color and that he's half-werewolf. Mum don't approve of that. We should call animal control!" More laughter followed. Teddy's hair turned a dark, dark red. You could see the anger that showed on his face. Victoire moved slightly in her seat, knowing this could only end badly.

"Yeah, yeah!" Pravus snorted, "We also heard from a source that your werewolf daddy used to teach here. Good thing that fleabag resigned. Even better that he _died_." That was the final straw. Victoire's eyes widened as Teddy stood up from his seat and looked Pravus straight in the eye. You could see his slightly wolfish features in his anger.

"You better bloody shut up about my dad!" Teddy yelled at his face.

"Woa, woa...down boy! Do we need to get a flea collar on you?" Malum laughed. Teddy curled his fingers into a fist and put all his anger into his knuckles as they collided with Malum's face. Victoire yelped and Keith jumped up and held Teddy back. Malum looked slightly shocked, but not that really hurt. The twins eyed him oddly as they walked away. Teddy changed his hair back and sat down silently. Keith and Victoire looked at him, worried.

"Teddy..." Victoire said in her smooth, calming voice, "Don't worry about it. There nothing better then some bullies trying to get you angry. Your father was a great man, werewolf or no werewolf. And I don't think of you as a werewolf, I think of you as a friend."

Teddy looked up at Victoire and smiled. "Yea..oh well. It's a really...touchy subject. Come on, we need to get ready to go to Hogwarts."

The train eventually pulled to a stop. Many rushed students came off the train. Teddy, Keith, and Victoire stuck together, with their luggage, as they got on a boat to cross over to Hogwarts. Even though of the incident on the train, Teddy was still very happy to be here. He looked over at both of his friends to see them also happy. They got to the shore and marched up to Hogwarts, entering through it's big doors for the first time. Crunched into a mob of many students they entered the Great Hall. He gazed up to see all of the teachers their. As he looked at them, he noticed the one sitting by the edge. His hair was jet black and he had dark brown eyes. That gave him a sinking feeling on the inside, for he that man could be the twins' father. Probably Prof. Vabor, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Teddy then looked at the middle of the table to see a pleasant looking man. He had gray hair, cut short and a small beard. He wore a dark red robe and began to stand up. That must be Headmaster Ferocitas. All the first years had gathered to the front as everyone who had a house sat down at their tables.

"Welcome back all, and welcome to our newcomers, which of one, includes me. Also we have two new teachers here, Prof. Vabor, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and Prof. Longbottom, our new Herbology teacher. Now, now, to get things started, I believe we should get the Sorting started!" Headmaster Ferocitas said as everyone cheered. Prof. McGonagall came up with the Sorting Hat as she began to call out names. Teddy wasn't really paying attention until he heard her say, "Lann, Keith!"

Keith, looking happy as ever, walked up the stairs and sat down in the chair. The Sorting Hat was placed on his head, and almost instantly, it bellowed, "GRYFFINDOR!" Keith smiled even more as the Gryffindors cheered. Keith marched over to the tables and found an empty seat. He looked up as Prof. McGonagall had called out another name, "Lupin, Ted!" Teddy smiled and walked up the steps. All the teachers seemed to watch him carefully, or seemed to gaze at his bright hair. Headmaster Ferocitas gave him a big smile that made Teddy feel a lot better. But all the others looked at him oddly, especially Prof. Vabor. He leaned over to the teacher next to him, and said something that Teddy could not hear. It was, "Isn't that the werewolf child?" But he was quite lucky Teddy did not hear that, or there would be a horrible chain of events.

He sat down on the chair as the Sorting Hat was placed on his head. The Sorting Hat paused whispering something close to, "Eh..this kid's a hard one.." It hesitated before bellowing it's answer, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Teddy had looked completely shocked and so did Keith. Victoire just blankly stared, for the three all thought they were going to Gryffindor together. But Victoire wasn't sorted yet. Teddy took a breath and stood up. He closed his eyes and focused, changing his hair color to blank and yellow. The Hufflepuffs erupted with more cheers and smiles, and even a few people from other houses clapped. Teddy walked down the steps and sat at an empty table. All around Hufflepuffs of all years looked at him and smiled, some said congrats. Teddy sat there, smiling back, as eventually Prof. McGonagall called out another name. "Weasley, Victoire!"

Victoire walked up the steps and said calmly down on the chair as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head. Teddy crossed his fingers, wishing that she was in Hufflepuff with him. With a slight pause the Sorting Hat then yelled out her house, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Teddy had sighed with relief as the Hufflepuffs cheered, accepting their new member. Victoire walked down the steps, found where Teddy was sitting and sat next to him. They both smiled at each other, as Victoire reached out and hugged Teddy.

* * *

And that is chapter 4! Now I have some virtual brownies here, take one for a review. Also I tried my best to make it a bit longer, but I'm not sure if it worked much. Thank you!  
Also I try to update every day, or every other day.

LordXwee


	5. Midnight Dream

-Muhahahahahaha! Chaptah 5 is finally here! Huzzah. Now, you may all have...hmm...let me see...VIRTUAL CUPCAKES:) Now onto ze story!-

5

* * *

Teddy was sitting down next to Victoire on the Hufflepuff bench, with his vibrant yellow and black hair. Most people stared, since it was quite unusual to see a kid do that, without wand or anything, and he was a first year and all. All types of foods and drinks were passed around, as finally Teddy got some milk. Next to him Victoire was drinking some tea, and a second year beside him tapped him on the shoulder. Teddy turned to look at him, as the boy held out a plate of different things, including mashed potatoes, something he had really liked. Teddy nodded his head and took the plate from him as the second year smiled back. 

"Like your hair mate. Name's Zac Wood. Second year. We can be friends if ya want. And I see you know that girl over there..." he said.

"Yea. Her name's Victoire. I'll be your friend." Teddy replied as he smiled. Zac had smiled back and turned to eat from his own plate. After what it seemed for so long, everyone finished eating. The Hufflepuff prefects stood up as Teddy looked up at the in awe. _Hopefully I can be one of them when I get to be older._

"Alright now! Follow me. Come on! We have to go to our dorms!" The boy prefect has said as all the Hufflepuffs got up. Most of the first years were right up in front, Teddy standing next to Victoire. They followed him as he swerved through all the corridors. The Hufflepuffs all were behind him as he took a right at the Main Staircase, walking down the steps and through a long, torch lit corridor. At the end was a still life painting. The prefect stood in front of the door. "Now remember the password everyone!" The prefect took a pause then said, "Mandrake!" The painting/door had opened. Boys and girls flooded the common room, then split up to go into their seperate dorms. Teddy waved a silent goodbye to Victoire as he walked through a round door into his room. He sat down and put his bags by his bed. He took out a piece of parchment and began to write a letter.

_Dear Gram,_

_Hi. It's nighttime at my first day of Hogwarts. We just came back from the Great Hall feast and Sorting. Guess what? I'm in Hufflepuff. I was surprised. Then I changed my hair color to yellow and black, and everyone cheered, even the other houses. Turns out my friend Keith was sorted into Gryffindor, so that's sad. But I'm not alone! Victoire's in Hufflepuff too. I met this other guy named Zac Wood and he's a second year. There's two other guys in my room and I think their names are John and Ben. Hopefully I'll get to know them. I don't really have much time to write, I need to study my schedule and sleep and stuff. Hopefully this letter will get to you with Gavin._

_Love, Teddy._

Teddy shuffled around and got an envelope. He slid the letter inside and wrote Andromeda Tonks on it, and under that, "Gram." He looked over at Gavin and whispered to the little owl, "Take this to Gram, ok little buddy?" The owl softly hooted in response. The two others in his dorm were sleeping, so he tried to keep his voice down. As he double-checked to make sure Gavin was okay, he sent him off. Already in his sleeping attire, he slid into bed. After closing his eyes for a few minutes, Teddy silently drifted off into sleep. Then, he floated away into a dream...

_Teddy was looking at a small group of people from another person's point of view. As things began to focus, he noticed it was Remus Lupin, leading a the group of people out onto the grounds. It was a little over 10 years ago, the battle for Hogwarts against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. Remus showed a stern face, one that showed a mix of anger, pain, and sadness. From his left side, his leg was bleeding, but it wasn't severe. The others were all pale, their faces a combination of fear and nervousness. One older kid was slightly in tears, probably someone had died. Maybe a few, since the group actually only consisted of Remus and 3 other people._

_Remus was still in front, leading them with a small limp. Almost as soon as they got out to the grounds, two flashes of green light had struck the two people next to Remus. The other, more younger kid ran, with tears in their eyes. Remus's eyes were big, in a state of shock and pain, with only the small theory in the back of his mind that he had caused their deaths. That feeling was soon washed away, replaced with a feeling of pure anger. The anger that was present in his face and eyes was so strong, you could basically see the werewolf in him. In this fit of rage he screamed to the heavens, "COME OUT YOU COWARDS!"_

_A Death Eater stepped out from the shadows, close to Remus. He turned to him, wand steady and pointed directly in front of his face. The Death Eater still had the skull mask on, so he was unknown to Remus. Up to his face, Remus whispered to him, "Did you kill them?" The Death Eater did not respond but slightly nodded. An unseen smirk had formed behind the mask as a deep voice responded, "Finish it. Kill me." _

_And in a flash of green and a shout of Avada Kedavra, the Death Eater lay on the grass, Remus breathing heavily. His hand reached down and touched the wound on his leg, but he pulled it back, too tired to heal it. From by the castle, Tonks stood, and sighed a breath of relief. Her husband was safe now, so she decided to go out to him. But she stopped cold. Unnoticed, Dolohov appeared behind Remus. He quietly took out his wand and pointed it at him. Tonks gasped and ran as fast as she could. As the words Avada Kedavra slipped out of Dolohov's mouth, Tonks jumped in back of Remus. The evil green light had hit her hard on the chest, barely blocking him in time. _

_Remus whipped around to see Dolohov. He looked down, and gasped. Tonks had layed there dead. Thoughts of pain and suffering clouded his mind as he dropped to his knees, by her. He grabbed her cold hand and just sobbed. Tonks, the one he loved, died. Died to protect him. Died to protect Teddy. Now...he was alone to raise him. But he did not Dolohov loom over him, wand pointed to his head. Remus looked up, eyes wide. He had killed the two boys, used another Death Eater as a distraction...and killed his wife, by attempting to murder him. Powerless, Remus closed his eyes and accepted that he was going to die, beside his wife, for his son..._

_Everything went black, as a hazy, ghost like face of Remus had appeared. In a calm voice it said to Teddy, "I love you, my son."_

Teddy sat straight up in his bed, sweating and breathing hard. Did he just see his parent's death? Something that really had happened that no one else saw? Teddy was extremely scared, but tired too, so he laid back down, and drifted off again into sleep.

* * *

DUN DUN DUN:) That's how I imagined they died. Sad. Very sad. Except, my original version Remus never died. But that would mess up the story so much. He shouldn't of died. Evil J.K. Rowling! Oh, yeah...I don't own anything.  
Comments? Theories? Concerns? Review!

LordXwee


	6. Everything Burns

-Hello my readers! I love the reviews I get from you, they're so nice. Love it. Thank you so much. So this time I made a virtual cake and you all get a slice for reviewing. Thank you again, and onto ze story!-

_'Everything Burns'- Anastacia, ft. Ben Moody_

_Til everything burns  
While everyone screams  
Burning their lies  
Burning my dreams  
All of this hate  
And all of this pain  
I'll burn it all down  
As my anger reigns  
Til everything burns  
_

* * *

The morning sun rose in the sky as the Hufflepuffs began to awake. Teddy sat at the end of his bed, not tired, just shaken. Did that dream mean anything last night? A numerous amount of questions floated through his head, all going unanswered. He held his schedule in hand, and looked down at it, memorizing it. 

Teddy sighed. _Out of all classes, why was Defense Against the Dark Arts the first one? If it could get even worse, it was combined with Slytherin. It's horrible. _Teddy looked up and saw Ben was awake, and looking at him. He had brown hair and green eyes. John was just getting up, and also had messy brown hair and green eyes.  
"Hi. Your name's Teddy right?" Ben said as Teddy nodded. He continued, "This is my brother John. We're actually Muggle-borns. But it doesn't make a difference, really. Only to those Slytherin creeps. Do you have Defense Against the Dark Arts with them too?"

"Yea, I don't really like Slytherin." Teddy hesitated, "Can I tell you guys a secret or two?"

John was now fully awake, and sat by his brother. Both nodded and listened.

"Well, my father was Remus Lupin, and he was a werewolf. My mom was metamorphmagi, which means you can change your shape at will. I inherited both of those qualities. But on a full moon I don't go insane or anything, I just get...easily angered, so to speak." Teddy told them. Both looked up in slight shock. But then John spoke up.

"'Tis okay. All three of us are different. Which means we perfectly match."

All three young boys smiled and shared a small laugh. Then there was a small silence.  
"My friend, Victoire, is in Hufflepuff too. You guys can meet her at breakfast." Teddy said, breaking the silence. The other two boys nodded. A short while later, John was in his school robes as the began to go into the common room. Victoire was there and she waved to Teddy and his friends. They waved back as Victoire came over to join the group, as the four walked over to the Great Hall. They entered it's doors, and as usual, the Great Hall was already flooding with people. They walked over to the Hufflepuff table and sat down.

"Teddy," Victoire whispered, "who are those guys that are following you?"

Teddy laughed a little, "John and Ben. My two new friends. Brothers." To the side of Teddy both of them waved then went back to eating a plate of eggs.

"Can you believe we have D.A.D.A. this early? With Slytherin?" Victoire said while she picked at her eggs.

Teddy nodded and took a sip from his milk. His mind was still flooded with thoughts of what had happened last night. It didn't seem like a dream, more like a vision, sent to him. Especially by the end when he saw his father's face. If it was, how did he see it? Everything was much too confusing for him. He didn't notice, but his hair had turned a pale blue.

Victoire tapped him on the shoulder. "Teddy, you alright? Your hair changed a weird color, and you seem really out of it." Teddy blinked, coming back into reality. Teddy shook his head a little and transformed his hair into a neon yellow color.

"No, no...I'm ok. Guess I didn't sleep well last night." Teddy murmered.

"Really?" Victoire asked, "I actually thought the beds were quite fluffy."

Teddy smiled slightly as he finished the last bit of sausage on his plate. Soon, everyone was getting up to go to their next class, something Teddy was not really looking foward too. He got up from the bench and walked with the big crowd of students, out of the Great Hall. The large group split up into smaller ones, going to their classes. The four eventually found their way to classroom, John and Ben sitting at the desk behind Victoire and Teddy. The dark, greasy haired Prof. Vabor stood up in front, waiting for everyone to arrive. Some older kid said at the Hufflepuff table at breakfast that he looked like the new Snape. Now Teddy really didn't know who Snape was, but he guessed he wasn't too nice.

"Class," The cold voice called, "We will begin with roll." He scrolled down a list of names, eventually got to the L last names.  
"Ben Lonus?"

"Here."

"John Lonus?"

"Here."

"Theodore Lupin."

Teddy blinked and said, "Here." Most people called him Teddy, but usually if their were being official, they'd say Ted. Not Theodore. He didn't really like the sound of it. Teddy wasn't paying attention because they got all they way down to Victoire. She replied a pleasant here as Prof. Vabor continued with his lesson.

"Now. Open your books to page 12." he said, as it was followed by the sound of new textbooks opening. Teddy flipped to page 12 and looked down at the title of the lesson. His heart sank. At the top in bold letters it said 'Werewolf.' Teddy's eyes grew wide, as so did his friends. Teddy looked up nervously and he could've sworn that Prof. Vabor had smirked at him.

"Class. As you can see," he tooked a small pause and glanced at Teddy, "this lesson is about werewolves. Now werewolves are extremely dangerous creatures on the night of a full moon, and they go wild."

Teddy raised his hand. Prof. Vabor looked at him oddly and said, "Yes Lupin?"

Teddy paused for a second. He had called him Lupin, by his last name. Teddy knew that most called his father Lupin...or Moony. "But werewolves can keep their human mind with the help of a Wolfsbane potion, correct?"

Prof. Vabor smirked, "Correct. 10 points to Hufflepuff. I am surprised you know a lot about this subject." Teddy slightly nodded, feeling a good bit of confidence, earning house points for Hufflepuff on the second day. But Prof. Vabor interrupted his thoughts. "Yes, and I have a bit of a surprise for you all. I believe that most students like hands on things, right?" Prof. Vabor asked as the students nodded, "So I have brought in...a live werewolf." Murmers and whispers went around the classroom. Teddy's hair changed to a pale yellow. Victoire looked nervously at him, because they were probably thinking the same thing.

"Lupin." Prof. Vabor said, his piercing dark eyes staring straight at him. "Come up here."

Teddy stayed planted in his seat, and nervously said a quiet reply, "But...um..why, sir?"

Prof. Vabor disgustingly laughed a little, and it sounded just like Pravus and Malum. "I told the class I brought in a live werewolf. So come up here." Teddy extremely blushed, his hair turned a light peach color. The Slytherins burst out in laughter as the Hufflepuffs all nervously moved a little, feeling sorry for him.

"I said get up here!" Prof. Vabor yelled over the commotion. Teddy took a deep breath and slid out of his seat. He quickly walked up to the front of the classroom, next to him. "You see, children, this is an example of a dirty werewolf."

Teddy's hair then flashed a dark red. Most kids gasped, even the Slytherins, because even a professor shouldn't treat a student like that. "Sir. Werewolves aren't dirty. And I'm not completely one either."

"That's right. Your dead father was." The room tensed. Teddy blankly stared at him, at a loss of words. Then, he spoke up.

"Don't ever talk about my father like that! He was a great man!" Teddy said, even though he found himself shouting.

Prof.Vabor just sneered and looked back at him, "That's what they've told you. But all he was was a miserable CREATURE!"

"SHUT UP!" Teddy yelled, "LIKE YOU'RE AN BLOODY BETTER OF A PERSON THEN HE WAS!" Teddy stopped. He really didn't want to say that, but it slipped out. He closed his eyes tightly shut and waited for the deadly reply. But, there wasn't one. Teddy slowly opened his eyes just to see Prof. Vabor blankly staring at him. _Am I in for it or what..._Teddy silently thought. Teddy looked back at Victoire with big eyes. Behind her, John and Ben both shared the same jaw-dropped expression. He looked around the room and mostly everyone shared their expression. His hair slowly turned back into a shade of pale yellow.

"What is going on here?" A voice boomed from the doorway. Every student turned in their seats as Teddy turned around to see Headmaster Ferocitas. No one spoke until Prof. Vabor said something quietly. "Headmaster...sir..."

"No need to explain Cario. I heard everyone you said to young Teddy. Come with me." His voice sounded more stern then his usual pleasant voice. He motioned for Teddy to sit down then he turned to the class. "Please all stay in your seats. You are all free to talk among yourselves."

Prof. Vabor shuffled over to Headmaster Ferocitas, following him out the door. Teddy sat down and faced his friends. John looked at him and said, "Wow."

* * *

That's a bit longer of a chapter I hope. I was wondering...does anyone know in roughly which season Teddy was born in? I'm not sure between spring and winter. I'm thinking it's winter but I'm not totally sure. Well, I hope you liked it, please review and you can enjoy a slice of virtual cake!

LordXwee


	7. Shimmer

-Well. I hope you all enjoyed your virtual goodies and my chappies so far. Let's see...this chappie...you all may get...a slice of virtual pie! Yay!-

_'Shimmer'- Fuel_

_She calls me from the cold  
Just when I was low, feeling short of stable  
And all that she intends  
And all she keeps inside, isn't on the label  
She says she's ashamed  
And she can take me for a while  
And can I be a friend, we'll forget the past  
But maybe I'm not able  
And I break at the bend  
We're here and now, but will we ever be again  
'Cause I have found  
All that shimmers in this world is sure to fade  
Away again_

_

* * *

_

Everyone entered the Great Hall for lunch that day. Teddy was still pretty shaken up by the event that took hold earilier. After that, no one knew of what happened to Prof. Vabor. At the long table in front, Prof. Vabor was missing. Unusually, Headmaster Ferocitas was standing up on a platform, in front of the long table, instead of sitting down behind it.. His eyes scanned over all the tables, checking to make sure everyone was there. As everyone settled down, he began to speak.

"Good Afternoon to you all." He said. The students replied with a 'Good Afternoon,' as he continued, "Some of you maybe recall...the little problem we had in Defense Against the Dark Arts today," His glance seemed to drift over to the Hufflepuff table, "So, Prof. Vabor has resigned."

The students talked to themselves, and soon it began to become an uproar. Pravus stood up, "What have you down to me dad?"

"Settle down, please!" Headmaster Ferocitas roared over the noise. It stopped. Headmaster Ferocitas turned and faced Pravus at the Slytherin table. "I said, you father has respectfully resigned-"

"No!" Malum interrupted as he got up, "You put 'im in a dungeon or somethin' and you're hurtin' him!"

Headmaster Ferocitas sighed, "No. We haven't. If you must, write a letter to your father and we could provide the fastest owl service we have. Please sit down."

Pravus and Malum looked blankly at him and both slightly blushed, sitting back down, defeated. Before anything else happened, Headmaster Ferocitas began to speak. "But, children, we have a replacement teacher. From the information we have gotten, she should be arriving shortly. Now you all may presume with your lunch."

"She?" John said to the group, "Did he say she?"

"Yea," Victoire replied quickly, "Got a problem with that?"

"No, no, no! It's just there wasn't a woman D.A.D.A. teacher since the evil Umbridge. Or so I've heard." John said.

"Yea." Zac Wood said from across the table, "Me brother was Oliver Wood, ya know, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team awhile back? He was lucky he didn't get her, but he heard some things from his younger friend. And when Quidditch tryout come around this year, I want to be the Keeper, like him. Too bad no first years are allowed. I bet you'd make an excellent Quidditch player Teddy."

"Oh...thanks." Teddy replied, slightly shocked that he would say something like that when Teddy actually knew very little about Quidditch. It seems Zac is a big fan of it though. And from what he says, his brother Oliver was too. As everyone got back to eating, someone shouted something. Everybody turned to see a raven fly in through the Great Hall. It gracefully swooped over to the front of the Great Hall. Before it landed, it had started to transform back into a human. Everyone gasped when they saw a woman standing there, wearing a dark blue robe and long, dark brown hair. Headmaster Ferocitas got up and stood next to her.

"Well, everyone, welcome Prof. Walc, your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Headmaster Ferocitas had said. Prof. Walc whispered something to Headmaster Ferocitas, then he nodded. "Since of all the things that happened today, we will allow you to have a free time. You may venture around the grounds and the castle, but that is it. You must report back here at dinnertime."

The students erupted in cheers and laughter. Headmaster Ferocitas sat back down and Prof. Walc sat back in Prof. Vabor's old seat. Most students got up and started to leave the Great Hall. John and Ben left, leaving Teddy and Victoire among the few at the Hufflepuff table that stayed. Prof. Walc stood up again, and walked down to the Hufflepuff table. Teddy hadn't noticed until she came up to him and tapped him on the back. He swerved around.  
"Teddy? Can you come with me?" she asked in a nice tone. Victoire looked nervously at Teddy, but he nodded calmly. Both students got up from the Hufflepuff bench, Victoire going one way and Teddy following Prof. Walc. As they were exiting, Teddy heard Prof. McGonagall say something close to, "This is madness! Pure madness-" Once they were out of the Great Hall, Teddy spoke up.  
"How did you know my name?"

Prof. Walc smiled, "Because, Teddy, I knew your father."

Teddy stopped. No one ever told him about her. Nobody at all. "H-h-how?" he stammered.

"Well," she started, "back in my Hogwarts days, I was a second year in Ravenclaw. He was a third year in Gryffindor. We were actually good friends. Being in different houses and differents, we didn't get to see each other much. Once...I followed him to where he went on a certain night of the month. And that's when I knew he was a werewolf-"

"So then you weren't his friend anymore?" Teddy interrupted.

"No, not at all. I talked to him about it, and he was grateful because I hadn't thought of him differently. And I don't know why people do in this world. Like Cario." She softly replied.

"Cario?" Teddy asked.

"Oh...Prof. Vabor, I guess that's what you guys called him." She answered. Teddy nodded as she continued, "When you were born I was probably too far away for him to come and tell me, so I got an owl awhile later with a picture of you on it." Prof. Walc put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a picture of little Teddy, and his tuft of turquoise hair. Teddy stared at it, not noticing his hair change to that shade. Prof. Walc continued, "Then I heard of Remus's death. I was so sad that I hadn't seen him before he died. I didn't even really make it for funeral." Teddy then thought for a second. He remembered what his grandmother had told him. _At the funeral, there was this person who came in later, when basically everybody left. It wore a dark blue hooded robe, and stood at the front of the graves for awhile, then left. I never got the person's name..._ That was Prof. Walc. She never got to see dad before he died...sort of like him. He was just a baby, and really never got to know him. Teddy then found himself in tears. Prof. Walc put her arms around him and hugged him.

She whispered into his ear, "And that's why I wanted to see you so bad. Did anyone ever tell you that you look like him?"

Teddy, with tears in his eyes, slightly nodded. Prof. Walc then let go and reached into her pocket again. She pulled out an old letter and handed it to Teddy, "This...is the letter that came with the picture."

Teddy's hands trembled as he held the paper and read it.

_Dear Xwin,_

_Hello! I haven't spoken to you in quite awhile. I wanted to tell you thatmy first son, Teddy Remus Lupin, was born. Hopefully you got the picture that came along with this letter. I hope your research is going well. Wish to see you again._

_Remus Lupin_

Teddy read it a few times, going over all the letters and words written in his father's handwriting. Just seeing it, his handwriting, his signature, made him want to cry again. But he bit his lip and held back the tears, arms shaking as he handed the paper back to Prof. Walc.

"W-w-what research?" Teddy asked.

Prof. Walc shifted uncomfortably. She responded, "I'd rather not-" But she looked down at Teddy. He had fresh tears in his eyes, for he could've held it in any longer. She looked at him and uttered only one word.

"Lycanthropy."

* * *

Yay! I finished this chaptah! Comments? Theories? Concerns? Review!

LordXwee


	8. Fighting

-Yay! I have another chaptah for you all! So, if your fans of delicious flavor, (anyone watch Pysch?) you all can get virtual pineapple upside down cakes. And even if you don't like them, still r&r. : )-

_'Fighting'- Yellowcard_

_What am I fighting for?  
There must be something more  
For all these words I sing  
Do you feel anything?  
Said I'm okay but I know how to lie  
You were all that I had  
You were delicate and hard to find  
Got lost in the back of my mind  
And I can never get back  
No, I never got back  
You were not there when I needed to say  
I hit the bottom so fast  
That my head was spinning around for days  
Now I got to go there alone  
But I will never give up  
No I will never give up_

_

* * *

_

**Around 2 months later, in late November**

Teddy walked into the Great Hall for dinner, smiling. All the teachers told the students their grades privately. He was doing great. He got mostly Os, except two Es in History of Magic and Astronomy. They weren't very interesting. Prof. Longbottom joked about him being in Ravenclaw instead. To top it off, they had no homework for the weekend. Probably one of the best Fridays ever. There was something odd though. He sat down and looked up at Prof. Walc. They had became really great friends, and of course she was the favorite teacher of his and basically everybody else too. It probably had something to do with her connection to his father. As he looked up to her, she looked very sad, unlike her usual happy self. She glanced down at the Hufflepuff table, making slight eye contact with Teddy, but then breaking it. Something was very wrong.

Then it hit him. It was a full moon tonight. But, last month she wasn't like that. No, that wasn't right. There was something else...

"Teddy?" Ben asked from his side.

Teddy turned to him, "Yea Ben?"

"Nothing. You sorta just seem out of it. Does it have anything-" Ben started.

"No. I'm ok." Teddy interrupted. He looked down at his plate of food and was suddenly hungry. He grabbed a fork and stabbed it into a slice of turkey, then ate it. He paused and looked at the moon again, getting that usual headache that won't go away. He slipped a vial of Wolfsbane out of his pocket and quickly drank it. Prof. Walc was making them for him, but she said even she can't do anything about the taste. He swallowed the nasty liquid and slid the vial back into his pocket. The Wolfsbanes usually make the headaches go away and he didn't get angry easily. Even though it doesn't sound like much, it's hard. How much did a real werewolf have to go through...?

The sounds of people getting up from their benches quickly interrupted Teddy's thoughts. But he stayed sitting. Victoire looked at him oddly, but he nodded as a signal for her to go. John and Ben sort of hesitated before they left too. After most of the lot left, he stood up. Prof. Walc now looked at him and stood up herself, walking down to the door. She paused at the door, a sign for Teddy to come. And he did. He walked over to the door and Prof. Walc opened it.

"Professor, are you ok?" Teddy nervously asked.

Prof. Walc still walked swiftly ahead, not looking back as she spoke, "Please just follow me."

Teddy walked behind her as she took a sharp turn and started walking down a corridor. At the end was a door to a room. Teddy thought it was her room. She stood in front of the door, "Vladimir." she told it as the door unlocked, allowing them to enter. Teddy looked inside and their was a huge bookcase. He didn't see most of the names, but there were some in a different language. One said on the spine 'оборотни' He had no idea what that meant but he turned back to Prof. Walc. She held a _Daily Prophet _in her hand and looked at Teddy. "Teddy, what I am about to tell you is shocking and very sad. Are you ok with this?"

Teddy's heart pounded. What could be so horrible? "Yes."

Prof. Walc sighed and looked into the _Daily Prophet,_ and began to read. "Today, Andromeda Tonks was found murdered in her own home."

Teddy's heart stopped. Gram? Gram...died? It could've happened. No. Not at all. There must be some other Andromeda Tonks somewhere...because...it can't be Gram.

"Do you want me to keep reading?" she asked in a soft voice. Teddy nodded his head, in shock. "She was mauled to death by a certain werewolf named Fenrir Greyback."

"G-g-greyback? Isn't that...the guy..." Teddy said as Prof. Walc nodded. Teddy's head pounded. He wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't feel anything. It was that feeling he had felt only once before when Gram had told him about his parents. But now, there was no Gram. Prof. Walc set down the paper and looked at Teddy. They both stood there in an awkward silence.

Teddy whispered, "Where will I go?"

"Well," Prof. Walc said, "You would go to your godfather, Harry. But I have an idea, would you like to hear it?"

"Yes." he responded.

"Would you want to come live with me, Teddy?" she asked.

Teddy stopped. Live with Prof. Walc? That sounded pretty good. It's not that there's anything wrong with Harry...it's just he wouldn't want to live with him. There's this unusual silence that fills the air when they are together. But Prof. Walc was so kind to him, and he thought of her as a great friend, not just another one of his professors. At a loss for words, Teddy just nodded his head in agreement.

"Great," she said, "but I'm not sure exactly what Harry would think. He could put up a fight, but I'm not sure. I don't know him personally real well. I'm glad you said yes." Teddy weakly smiled, trying to push the fact that his grandmother died to the back of his head. Prof. Walc opened her arms and hugged him. "Now you can go back to your dorm Teddy. You do know the way from here, right?"

"Yes." Teddy quietly replied as he turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Sorry this was such a short chapter. I promise you next chapter will be even better and longer, since I already have an idea for it. Well, thanks for reading, so please review! Thankies!

LordXwee


	9. You Fight Me

-Sorry for the wait on this chapter, I tried to make it _really_ good. And long. You all get a bowl of virtual pudding. Yay. Pudding.-

_'You Fight Me,' Breaking Benjamin_

_I don't know what I want to be yet.  
But I can show that I need to see this.  
No time for lies and empty fights.  
I'm on your side._

_Can we live a life of peace and happiness?  
I don't think so._

_No denying that I am scared to lose the things I love.  
I'm in control._

* * *

It was Saturday. He got permission to leave Hogwarts for the weekend, and to resume his classes on Monday. He stood in front of the Hufflepuff door as Prof. Walc walked down the corridor. 

"Good morning Teddy. Are you set?" She asked as Teddy nodded in response. Prof. Walc turned around and started to walk away, Teddy following behind. They got to the gate and walked out.

"Um, professor?" Teddy asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

"To your godfather's house. We have to discuss...some things." She replied. As they left the Hogwarts grounds, she grabbed Teddy's hand and Apparated. Teddy was shocked to see them in front of Harry's house. He had never Apparated with anyone, and it was an odd feeling. Prof. Walc knocked on the door as Harry came up to answer it. His eyes were stern, maybe slightly angry. This could not end well...

Harry guided them into the living room. Prof. Walc sat in a chair across from Harry and Teddy sat on the couch.

"I really don't see why we are having this conversation here." Harry said.

"You perfectly do. I want Teddy to live with me. He can visit you whenever, and you can visit him." She replied.

"No. Remus told me that I was his godfather. Did he tell you that?" He quickly shot back. Teddy looked at Prof. Walc, and she looked slightly hurt. But she sternly looked back.

"Ok...But let me ask you something. Did you think of Remus as a friend...or a coward?" She calmly asked. Teddy looked shocked at these words, confused. He looked over to his godfather, and saw he was shocked at these words, but something told him that he knew what Prof. Walc was talking about.

"Teddy. Leave." Harry said.

"What-" Teddy tried to say but Harry interrupted him again.

"Leave the room. Now."

Teddy got up from the couch and walked out of the doorway. But he wasn't going to leave. He turned and stood out of sight, trying not to be heard either. He stood there, perfectly still, not to be driven away so easily.

"Listen," Harry said, "I don't know who you are-"

"Professor Xwin Walc. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts." She interrupted.

"-and I don't what stunt your trying to pull, but it isn't funny." He finished.

"Well, to put in short, I knew Remus when I was in Hogwarts, I moved to Russia to study, and the only way of communication I really had with him was sending mail by owl." She said.

"So, you never saw him...before he died." He shot back. Teddy knew that was a touchy subject.

"No. But at least I didn't say some things you did to him." She said in response.

"How do you-"

"I told you already. We wrote." She said.

"You're lying! I don't know where you got this information, but you're just lying!" He said back, voice slightly raised.

"I'm not. And you know I'm not." She replied, calmly.

"Then...then tell me what I said!" He shot back, voice even more slightly raised.

"You called him a coward, a horrible father, for leaving his wife and child to go with you and your friends." She stated. Teddy was hurt by these words. Could this really be true? Did Harry actually say those things?

There was silence.

"It's true." Harry's voice interrupted, "You're right. I did say those things. And I try to push it out of my mind that I did, but I know I did. And I didn't truely apologize. But I tried to think that he forgave me..."

"It's-" Prof. Walc started but stopped. "Teddy. You can come out now." Guilty, Teddy walked away from his hiding spot, into the living room. Before anyone could say anything, an owl appeared at the window. It was a silver color with bright yellow eyes. Prof. Walc got up and went over to the window. "Vleris?" she said, opening the window. The owl hopped onto her shoulder, dropping a letter into her hands. She walked back to her seat and sat down, opening the letter.

"Is that your owl?" Teddy asked.

"Yes," She replied, "I sent it awhile ago, and it seems I have gotten my reply." Her eyes scanned down the parchment, going down every word. "Vladimir." Teddy remembered that name. It was the password to get into her room. He had never asked why or what it meant.

"Vladimir? Who's that?" Harry asked.

"Vladimir, to your surprise, is my husband." She said. Teddy and Harry both slightly gasped. "He lived in Russia with me but then I moved here. He was my partner in my studies." She took a pause, then continued, "And he is a werewolf too."

Harry and Teddy shared jaw-dropped expressions. "And," she said, "he's coming here, to Britain."

"We are getting off the subject a bit, aren't we?" Harry said.

Prof. Walc responded, "Yes, we are. So do we have an agreement, Harry? Teddy can live with me?"

Harry smiled, "Yes." Harry and Prof. Walc both stood up and shook hands. As they were about to leave, there was a knock at the door. Harry went over and opened the door. A tall man in a dark traveling cloak stood there. Prof. Walc turned the corner and came up to the door. "Vladimir! How did you find me here?"

Vladimir smiled back. He had neat hair and dark eyes. There was a scar going from the bottom of his lip to his chin. "You're owl found you," he replied in a Russian accent. Teddy looked up at him in shock, since so many new things were just thrown at him. Vladimir looked down at him. "And who iz that over there?"

"My name's Teddy. You're tall." Teddy said. Everybody shared a small laugh.

"Alright then," Prof. Walc said, "We have to go back to Hogwarts, then. You all set, Teddy?" Teddy nodded.

"Where will I stay?" Vladimir asked.

"I'm sure Ferocitas will let you stay in my room. It's big enough." Prof. Walc replied.

Vladimir stopped, "Seggreto Ferocitas?"

Prof. Walc looked at him, "Yes, why?"

Vladimir had a glint of anger in his eyes. "Nothing really."

"Headmaster Ferocitas is really nice," Teddy said.

"I take your word for it, Teddy." Vladimir said, smiling. Teddy looked at Vladimir as he turned around. There was something about him that was slightly odd. Why did he know Headmaster Ferocitas? Was there something hidden into his past too? And it was only the morning too. He probably missed breakfast at the Great Hall. At least there was no work he had to do. And he could talk to Victoire about all of this and see if there was something in the headmaster's past. Or Vladimir's.

* * *

I think I have successfully made a chappie long. Yay. And it was odd cuz I was listening to 'You Fight Me' when I finished this chappie. Heheheh. Until next time...

LordXwee


	10. Only One

-Hello. Yay! Chapter 10! And thank you silverstagbeauty for giving me my 40th review. And Natsyourlord for my 39th review. Yay. But where is everybody else? Well. Every reviewer gets a bowl of VIRTUAL ICE CREAM. Sweet. Enjoy!-

_'Only One'- Yellowcard_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get you,  
You are my only one.  
I let go, but there's just no one that gets me like you,  
You are my only, my only one._

_Made my mistakes, let you down,  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long.  
Ran my whole life into the ground,  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone._

* * *

"Really?" Victoire said as she sat in the yellow and black Hufflepuff common room. "Prof. Walc is married? I would've never guessed." 

"Really." Teddy replied, "And now, I live with her."

"Wow. A lot happened this morning, while I just slept. And had breakfast." Victoire said, smiling.

"Yea, but," Teddy said in a low voice, "There's something up with Vladimir. He knew Headmaster Ferocitas. They have a past."

"You said he was from Russia. Headmaster Ferocitas went there?" She asked.

Teddy sighed, "It's possible. He could've traveled."

"Well," Victoire said, "What do you suppose we do? Look up who they are in the library?"

"No...that won't work. We need to do something...better." He said, still in a low voice.

Victoire's eyes grew wide, "You aren't suggesting-"

"Yes, I am," Teddy interrupted, "We have to go into her room."

"Why don't we just ask?" She quickly shot back. But Teddy just stared back. Victoire sighed.

"I know," Teddy said, "Why don't we go to her door, and if anyone comes out, just say we were looking for her?"

"Perfect!" Victoire said smiling, "Should we go now?"

"Yea." Teddy stood up. Victoire stood up and followed Teddy out of the Hufflepuff common room. They walked through the torch-lit, stone corridor. It wasn't even dark out yet, but the torches were lit in a never-ending fire. As the two swerved through the halls and up the staircases, Teddy eventually turned a sharp corner and there was her office/room. As Teddy was about to say the password, they heard voices coming from the door.

"Seggreto." A stern voice said. Victoire looked at Teddy, confused, as Teddy mouthed the word, 'Vladimir.' She nodded, now understanding who the voice was. "Why are you here?"

"Vladimir," Headmaster Ferocitas replied, "You're living here under my permission. I can drop by when I want."

"I know you can," Vladimir said, "But there's a reason why you're here."

"Yes...yes, there is. May I ask you something, my friend?" There was a pause and Teddy could only guess he had nodded, "What did you do with Mikhail?"

"Seggreto!" Vladimir said with his voice raised. "Do NOT dare-"

"I am, Vladimir. I know you're a werewolf-" Victoire slightly gasped, as Teddy remembered he left out that detail, "-and I want to know what you did with him."

"I wish not to talk about it," Vladimir spat out.

"I do." Headmaster Ferocitas said, "Did you dump him at your parents, leaving to come to Britain, to never return?"

"He was left with them," Vladimir snarled.

"So, you did leave him behind..." Headmaster Ferocitas said.

"Shut up!" Vladimir yelled.

"You left behind your own child." Headmaster Ferocitas, with a slight raise in his voice.

"SHUT UP!" Vladimir yelled again. Teddy looked wide-eyed at Victoire.

"There's two things I don't understand," Headmaster Ferocitas continued, "Why did you leave him there?"

Vladimir snarled, "You perfectly know, Seggreto."

"Yes, but I want you to clarify. We are alone, Vladimir." Teddy gulped. This was starting to seem like a really bad idea...

"On a night of a full moon, I assumed my werewolf form, as usual." Vladimir paused, "And Xwin was away for the week. Mikhail, only five, wandered down to the basement, the usual place where I went. I forgot to take my Wolfsbane. And I...bit him." Teddy gasped from behind the door. He felt so bad right now, understanding why Prof. Walc was always quiet about it. He glanced over to Victoire, to see her wipe away a tear from her eye.

There was silence. But Headmaster Ferocitas spoke up, "Even though...he was a werewolf, why did Xwin even let you leave him there?"

"I can't really say I know why." Vladimir spoke in a soft tone. "He's six now."

"Well, Vladimir, good to talk to you again, I think I should be going." Teddy's heart stopped as the door handle turned and Headmaster Ferocitas stood there, in front of Teddy and Victoire. Vladimir was standing in the back, looking down at Teddy.

"Hello Teddy," Vladimir said, "How long were you standing there with your friend?"

"Not long. We actually just got here." Teddy responded.

"Yes, we were looking for Prof. Walc." Victoire said.

"Alright." He said, "She should be back soon." Just as Vladimir said that, Prof. Walc turned the corner. She looked surprised at the group of people by the door.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"Not at all. I was just leaving." Headmaster Ferocitas said, then walked away. Prof. Walc walked into her room, both kids following her. Teddy and Victoire sat down.

"Now. Tell me how long you were really standing there, because you weren't just there for a little bit." Vladimir said in a cold tone.

Teddy looked at Victoire. She nodded. Teddy sighed, "Yes, we were there for awhile. But we didn't mean to listen, we actually wanted to talk to Prof. Walc. We accidently...heard...some things."

Prof. Walc's eyes grew wide. She nervously looked over at Vladimir and mouthed something to him, as he nodded.

"Well. As you heard, I have to go somewhere. I'll be back in about an hour, ok?" He glanced over at Prof. Walc, she nodded in response. He left the room, leaving Teddy and Victoire alone with Prof. Walc.

"Victoire, may I ask you to return to your common room? Teddy will join you shortly." Prof. Walc asked.

"Yes professor." She said, standing up and leaving.

"How much exactly did you both hear?" She asked, turning to Teddy.

"Um...well...we know...roughly...about Mikhail." Teddy said quietly.

Prof. Walc didn't reply, she just looked away from him, trying to not make eye contact.

"Can I go now?" Teddy quietly asked. Prof. Walc nodded, turning around and going over to a bookcase. Worried, Teddy left the room, hopefully to catch up with Victoire.

* * *

Ok. That's chaptah 10. Yay. Twisty. Please r&r, reviews are encouragement!

LordXwee


End file.
